Embodiments of the invention relate generally to building construction form systems and, more particularly, to a high strength, adjustable construction form system for forming concrete walls for use as above grade walls, foundations, frost walls, exterior envelopes, and the like.
Concrete walls for use in foundations, above grade walls, and the like have typically been constructed using expensive reusable forms. In such systems, the forms maintain their proper position by a combination of metal tie plates between adjacent forms and metal tie rods between opposing forms. Such tie systems hold the forms in place during the assembly of the forming system and resist the movement of the forms from their proper alignment positions when concrete or other hardenable materials are poured and worked between the forms. After the concrete or other materials are hardened and at least partially cured, the conventional forms are typically removed from the structures and reused in other installations. These reusable forms, however, have typically been heavy and extremely labor-intensive to assemble.
Various other form systems have been proposed to reduce construction expense. These systems typically reduce labor costs and expense through the use of light and inexpensive materials that can be left in place after concrete or other building materials are poured into the form system. For example, insulating concrete forms, or “ICF” systems, are forming systems that utilize pre-formed, expanded polymeric foam forms. The blocks and panels of the ICF are retained as permanent or semi-permanent components of the completed structure.
Although effective, ICF systems are not without drawbacks. Existing ICF system designs require parts that are formed by injection molding, which is an expensive process requiring expensive tooling. Injection molding has also limited the practical length of the parts that can be produced to around nine feet. These relatively short lengths increase labor costs by increasing the number of connections required in the assembly process. Additionally, previous designs have generally required complex shapes and relatively complex assembly procedures. This complexity increased training costs and decreased efficiency while workers learned to use the system. Further, this complexity increased tooling costs.
Existing ICF systems also have been prone to form failure, commonly referred to as “bulging” or “blowout.” That is, the foam insulation used to hold the poured concrete in place may fail due to the pressures exerted thereon, thereby allowing the concrete to distort or escape from the form system. The potential for such failures can lead to the use of additional external bracing in the ICF system that later must be removed, leading to increases in construction time and cost.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a form system having improved structural strength. It would be further desirable to provide a form system that can be efficiently assembled, reduces the need for customized form components, and that reduces time and cost associated with training and installation.